Dreams do come true
by Faberry22
Summary: From glee kink meme, The girls are sleeping and Quinn's having erotic dream about the girl. Her penis accidentally makes its way into Rachel. The girls wake up and sexy times ensue. So yes were!pene, beware. Like read, don't then don't.


**First attempt at something like this. There is a were!pene/girl!pene. Don't like don't read. Was from a glee_kink_meme. Anyways, where I'm going with it Idk. Depends on the response I get.**

**

* * *

**How the girls got here was a question they still didn't have an answer to. Forced together for a glee assignment Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were spending a lot of time together. The arguments were futile, and they were getting nowhere. It was Friday night, and spent most of the night arguing.

"And why can't we sing this song. It is perfect for us. We don't like each other; we're polar opposites on the social ladder and personality wise. We're being forced spend time together. The duet was made for our voices. It's perfect. Why are you fighting this?" Rachel argued.

Quinn let out a loud side. "One this is not a diva off. And two I don't do musicals. It's become your signature to sing a Broadway song from a musical. You've already sang a song from this play from Kurt. I like to sing a song that I actually know. You know something from this year, not ten years ago."

"How do you know the play is ten years old?"

Quinn diverted her eyes. She'd never admit to knowing information about musicals. She turned and looked at the clock on her night stand. "It's getting late, you should probably get going," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

Rachel crossed her arms and sat on Quinn's bed, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not leaving until we find a song. The assignment is due Tuesday. We need to pick a song, and start rehearsing immediately," Rachel replied emphasizing the last word.

Quinn let out a long breath, as she sat down next to the diva, "Look at the time. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you cave or I'm spending the night." Rachel suggested.

Quinn didn't say anything. She got up, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a t-shirt two sizes too big and tossed it at Rachel. "Well then I guess you'll have to stay the night."

Rachel sat there opened mouth as she watched Quinn pull out pajamas for herself. Quinn took the white wife beater and pair of boxers into the bathroom to change. When the door closed reality finally hit Rachel. She was going to be spending the night with the head cheerleader. Rachel looked at the outfit she had worn to Quinn's. It was nothing special, black turtle neck, red plaid skirt, black tights, and flats to match. The thing that concerned Rachel was underneath her skirt, the very small piece of material consisting of her thong.

Rachel heard the sound of the toilet flush from the bathroom, and decided she'd quickly change. Rachel stripped off her top, skirt and tights; throwing on the t-shirt. It covered just below just below her ass. She felt exposed and decided to just jump under the covers of Quinn's bed.

Quinn was freshened up and changed; she came out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. That is until she saw Rachel in her bed. She didn't think Rachel was going to stay after throwing her a large t-shirt Finn had left when she was dating him. She was expecting to still see Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed with the shirt still in her hands. She was not prepared to see her in the shirt; especially not in her bed. This was not the time for the petite girl to spend the night.

Quinn has a secret, well all the women in her family do. She does not menstruate like normal girls. Instead Quinn would grow a penis. Quinn remembers sitting through health class learning about the changes her body was supposed to go through. You can imagine Quinn's surprise the morning she was woken up from excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. She had thought it was her body menstruating, when she went to the bathroom and saw the 8 inch cock pointing at her. The scream at three in the morning woke her mother. It was a little late but that was when she found out what would happen to her body every mouth.

Quinn felt the unwanted appendage twitch. "Ahh what are you doing?"

Rachel looked at Quinn as if she had three heads. "What do you think?" she asked sarcastically. Rachel rolled over facing away from Quinn.

Quinn admitted defeat. She couldn't kick Rachel out of the bed. She couldn't sleep on the floor or another room all together. She had already pissed off the diva enough that night. She was spent and wanted to sleep. She slid in next to the diva lying in her back. "Night Rachel," Quinn said staring at the ceiling.

"Good night Quinn."

Quinn laid on her back waiting for sleep to staring at the ceiling. She was trying with every ounce of her being to ignore the girl sharing her bed. Sleep finally took over, where the diva made a cameo. When Rachel appears in Quinn's dreams, her body has a mind of its own.

Quinn rolled onto her side, pressing her body against the back of Rachel; slinging her arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer. The contact made both girls quickly inhale, feeling the heat of the other's body. The smell of Rachel filled Quinn's nose. The appendage began to make its presence known. Feeling the diva up against her, the smell, and the dream were the start of Quinn's undoing.

The blood flow increased to Quinn's cock. The appendage didn't press against the cloth of Quinn's boxers. It had snuck out the slit of her boxers, and was feeling direct heat from Rachel's core. Quinn let out a soft moan at the feeling of the heat radiating to her little friend. At this point Rachel had shifted her body, pushing her butt closer to Quinn. This allowed more access for Quinn's cock to sneak in between Rachel's legs.

"Mmm, Rachel I love it when you do that," Quinn whispered.

The blonde begins moving her hips, pushing and pulling the cock between Rachel's legs, the tip brushing against Rachel's clit. The contact caused a whimper to come from Rachel's lips. The added fluids from Rachel and precum from Quinn allowed the cock to move with more ease. With a shift of Quinn's hips, her cock didn't hit Rachel's clit again. Instead it made its way into Rachel's pussy.

Rachel let out a gasp, and Quinn's movements stopped, feeling the new sensation. Quinn slowly began to move her hips again. It didn't take long for Quinn to increase the pace. It was getting too much; she was almost to the edge then…

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yea baby?" Quinn asked still with her eyes closed, not missing a thrust.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"What?" Quinn stopped all movements, her cock inside the diva.

Rachel reached behind her and wrapped her hands around Quinn's cock. She gave it a squeeze, trying to figure out why she was wearing a strap on. The heat radiating off of it, threw the diva off.

"Quinn, is that real?" Rachel squeaked.

The high pitch of Rachel's voice and the question finally brought the blonde out of her dreams. She saw she was pressed against Rachel's body. Her cock was between Rachel's legs, with Rachel grasping the base. Quinn's began pounding against her chest. She quickly went through her options of what to say.

"I-I can explain," Quinn said quickly. She tried to pull out, but Rachel kept a firm grip on Quinn.

"No…" Rachel said, she lightly trailed her fingers up and down the bottom of the shaft. It caused chills to go through Quinn's body. It took every ounce of her being to not come from the light touch. "I find this very erotic. First tell me is it real?"

"Yes," Quinn breathed out.

With Rachel's other hand she reached over and turned on the light on the night stand. She threw off the blanket, and released Quinn. She sat on her knees in front of Quinn's cock. She pushed Quinn onto her back and pulled the boxers off. The blond had no idea what was happening until Rachel had another firm grip of her appendage again.

"Oh god," Quinn let out.

Rachel's face was right in front of the appendage. She slowly moved her hand up and down. "It's quite impressive," Rachel said when she finished inspecting the appendage.

"Th-thanks," Quinn shuddered. She had only dreamed of feeling Rachel jacking her off. This was better than any dream she ever had.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's response. She had control over the head cheerleader. She released Quinn's appendage, and made her way up Quinn. She placed her hands on either side of Quinn's head, holding herself over the cheerleader. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat from Rachel's closeness.

"You want me?"

Quinn nodded in response. Her vocal cords were no longer working.

"I said…" Rachel sat up and removed the t-shirt she was wearing. "Do you want me?"

Quinn was staring at Rachel's breasts. The only thing Rachel was wearing under her shirt was a small piece of cloth covering her core. Rachel was getting more turned from Quinn staring at her body, and left speechless. She reached for Quinn's hands, and placed them on her breasts, giving Quinn a nudge. The contact was all she needed. She leant up crashing her lips' with Rachel's. In one swift motion she had Rachel on her back. Quinn's cock rubbed against the small piece of material covering Rachel. She wanted to be back inside Rachel.

Quinn finally pulled away, "Yes. I want you."

She sat up tearing off her wife beater. She leant down, hooking her fingers in the last barrier. She slowly pulled them down, kissing her way down her leg. Once off, Quinn's eye locked on Rachel's dripping pussy. She felt like a moth to the flame, moving close to Rachel's center. Quinn instinctively began swirling her tongue around Rachel's clit. She didn't waste anytime, thrusting two fingers into Rachel.

Rachel moaned at the contact, "Fuck. Don't stop."

Quinn increased her pace, and added third finger into Rachel. Feeling the petite girl around her fingers was making her cock get harder. Quinn didn't even think that was possible. She curled her fingers, causing Rachel to buck her hips into Quinn's. Rachel's walls began to quiver.

"Oh god, I'm almost…"

Quinn thrust into Rachel one more time, nipping at her clit driving the girl over the edge. Quinn kept thrusting her fingers into the girl until she came down from her high. She pulled her fingers out, and made her way up to Rachel's lips; kissing her forcefully. Rachel pulled away and took Quinn's hand covered in her own juices and began sucking on each finger. Feeling what Rachel could do with her tongue was driving Quinn insane.

"Mmm, I didn't know I tasted so good," Rachel said when the fingers were cleaned. "Now I want that, in there."

Rachel pointed at Quinn's cock, and her pussy ordering Quinn what she wanted.

"You sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

Quinn reached for her night stand pulling the drawer open. Rachel grasped her hand shaking her head. She leaned up to the blonde's ear. "I protect my own body. I want to feel all of you."

Quinn was in shock. She didn't move from her position, not until she felt Rachel's hands on her cock. The brunette was moving Quinn's cock up and down her slit, lathering the cock with her juices. "I think you're ready," Rachel said positioning the appendage at her entrance.

The cheerleader nodded, and began moving her cock into Rachel's tight pussy. She didn't know if the girl was still a virgin, and didn't want to hurt her. The sensation of the brunette around Quinn's little friend was unbelievable. Quinn felt the girl tense beneath her.

"You ok?" Quinn asked with concern.

Rachel smiled at the question. It was enduring to hear the girl concerned. "Yea, I just need to adjust."

Quinn didn't move until Rachel told her to. "Ok, go slow at first. I'll tell you what to do."

The cheerleader did as she was told. Slowly she moved her hips, pulling her appendage completely out of Rachel, then back in. After a few thrusts Rachel began meeting Quinn's thrust.

"More," Rachel demanded.

"More?" Quinn clarified.

"Yes, harder, faster," Rachel clarified.

Quinn didn't need to be told again. She increased her pace. Rachel threw her head to her side, exposing her neck to the cheerleader. Quinn didn't waste any time latching on to Rachel's pulse point. She kissed, sucked, nipped, and licked the area. The actions made another moan escape Rachel's lips.

Quinn released Rachel's neck and sat up. Grasping Rachel's leg, and throwing it over her shoulder. She kept pounding into the girl, hearing the sloshing of their juices bounce of Quinn's bedroom walls. She could feel Rachel's walls begin to clench around her cock. She knew Rachel was getting close. She placed her hand between them, and began rubbing Rachel's clit. It was Rachel's undoing, her walls clamped around Quinn's appendage. The sensation was what Quinn needed. She continued to pound into the girl until she came. She pressed harder into the small girl, letting her cum fill her up.

When she was finally empty, she rested her head next to Rachel's, still inside and hovering over her. Both were still breathing heavy, coming down from their high.

"Wow," Quinn finally breathed out.

"Yea," Rachel replied.

Quinn finally pulled out of the diva, as her appendage now soft. Rachel snuggled up against Quinn to go back to sleep. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl. She had so many questions but sleep won her over instead.


End file.
